Word War
by FinnyTheFirst
Summary: Levy is a slave for the vampires in the castle of the queen. The world outside is dominated by them. They have crushed all resistance that has arisen throughout thousands of years. But now in the darkest times of human history there has risen another resistance, and Levy is determined to join them. AU-Vampire


**Well hello there and welcome to this midnight creation. This fanfiction will probaly hold a very low quality and not so frequent updates. Please leave a review if you notice a grammar or spelling mistake. Thank** you.  
 _Disclaimer; We do not own any of the characters from OnePiece or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective owners._

 **Chapter 1**

I ran, as swiftly as possible while my mistress screams rang loudly throughout the castle. Just a few minutes ago I'd been tending to my daily routine as usual before another servant that ran up and told me to run back to my room had interrupted me from it. I swiftly climbed the stairs leading to the servant quarters.

I sprinted to my door in the end of the hallway in hopes of getting to my room where I would be safe from the vampires wrath. I reached my door and pulled it open, ran into my room and slammed the door shut making the paintings on the wall shudder with the impact.

Apparently I'd left a spot on one of her gowns when washing it.

I collapsed in a heap in the middle of my room, my body not being used to the exortion. and started praying to whatever god there might be that I soon would get to leave this hell hole. I don't care if alive or not.

But I was one of the few lucky in this world, I did always fear for my life in this castle full of demons but I had a roof over my head and food on the table even though some days the food wasn't enough.

Its been this way for as long as we humans can remember, spending days and nights in fear of them, our rulers, the vampires.

They seem to be impossible to kill, hundres of rebellions have risen and fallen. They're so much stronger, faster, smarter and better than we simple mortals are.

And now we've all basically given up, theres no light even when the suns out. People dissappear from the world to never be seen again and young girls from rich families get chosen to join them in their eternal glory. No matter how kind, how caring and nice these girls are as humans, once they turn they get cold.

Everyday I try and figure out a way to escape the Royal Palace and soon my dream will be fulfilled.

I pull myself up from the floor and walk over to my simple desk i have in front of my window.

On my desk I have my hair brush, my favorite book and a black and white picture of me and my mom. She was the one the got me this job seven years ago when she was on her death bed, I was twelve then and now I'm ninteen. So many years I could've spent actually doing stuff instead of slaving day and night.

On the back of the painting my mom has written 'Be nice and kind when I'm no longer here, Levy. Love Mom'

I stand there awhile just studying the picture of me and my mom when i hear a soft knock on my door. I walk to it and opens it to reveal an elder man named Macao,

"Levy, the Queen has requested all humans on the premises to report to the throne room now. She doesen't seem happy so I suggest you start running right away" Macao says

"Angry? This isn't good, what if she thinks we've done something bad and we're going to get punished?" I reply, fright evident in my voice.

"Calm down Levy, I guess we just have to go and see for ourselves before we get scared half to death by the thought of what might be". Macao says, and with that he turns, pulling me with him away from the human quarters, down the stairs and hallways to the throne room.

We half walked, half ran to the open doors leading there, trying to make it there as quickly as possible without invoking the ire of any vampires that may still be walking around. The queen was never kind to the ones arriving last.

The entire room was filled with hundreds of people, very few of which were actually vampires, the rest of them were humans of varying degrees of importance. Some of the more precious being those used as mates for our masters.

It was built like a stadium, rows upon rows of seats extending towards the ceiling, most of which were already occupied by the more high ranking personas of the court. There was also a beutifully decorated balcony on the far side of the hall that held the queen and the members of her inner circle, all wearing intricate masks of silver and gold matched with clothing of even greater detail.

Macao pulled me towards the lower seats were most the human servants sat, huddled together like cattle before the balcony where the queen, Boa Hancock, sat. Looking so far down on us that she had her head tilted upward.

"SLAVES!" Hancock screeched, her normally extraordinarily beautiful face contorted with rage "WORD HAS REACHED MY EAR OF A REBELLION RISING.

IF ANY OF YOU FILTH SO MUCH AS BREATHES IN THEIR DIRECTION…" She paused, her anger making the room feel as cold as ice, "You will face execution. That is all, you may return to your duties".

She ended her short speech with a flip of her hair and a kind enchanting smile, instantly flushing away any anger her announcement had made.

All vampires held some form of power, but hers was one of the greatest, with her mere appearance she could enchant any crowd, instantly making them favor her, fall in love with her and even worship her.

Even though she'd manipulated us in this way for so many years, all it took was a smile and we'd be at our knees begging for her grace.

After we got dismissed I hurriedly started to walk back to my room in the servant quarters,

being as short and small as I am I would get walked over by other servants fleeing from the sight of the vampires otherwise. For as much the queen wants us to come in time she also wants us to leave when we are told to. If we do not we are sent to join the others in impel down, hell on earth.

In the quarters there was a brighter undertone to the conversations throughout dinner, we had all heard the rumours of the resistance, humans of all kinds standing up to the vampires. And though the odds were high that they would simply be crushed like all the others before them it gave people hope.

To have confirmation of their existance was something I'd never have expected. Our overlords usually kept silent about this kind of thing, dealing with it before it got any real power. For them to even tell us servants, they might even have started to become a threat.

The more I thought about it I decided that the resistance would be my best bet if I ever managed to escape. I wasn't a fighter but I'd always had a way with words, and I'd recently started brushing up on those skills by sneaking my way into the royal library during night hours. It had gone slowly at first but I'd managed to recover what I'd lost of my reading and writing ability during these last seven years. Retraining my hand to write decently after so long was difficult and so was remembering certain words and phrases but I managed. I did after all have thousands of books to aid me.

Hopefully I'd be able to put those skills to use one day.

I'd finished my meal a while ago while these thoughts spinned around inside my head. It was just a bit of rice but after a full day of work I was grateful I had anything to eat at all. As I went to wash off my dishes someone grabbed my shoulder and took them from me. It was another servant, who, smiling sympathetically down at me pointed me towards the exit of our quarters and said, "Mistress Meredy wants to see you" before walking off with my dishes.

I'd completely forgotten about that. Apparently I'd missed a spot on one of her gowns but she hadn't managed to punish me earlier because of the queens timely interferance. I'd probably end up getting thrown in the catacombs for a month for this offence. I'd been down there once before, it had been hell. They fed you once a day, leaving you hoping a rat would make its way in your cell so you could have something to eat other than gruel.

Meredy was one of the kinder vampires of the bunch, but her kindness did not extend to us humans very often. She was just as firm a believer in vampire supremacism as the rest of them. Yet I think I've yet to hear about her executing someone.

I started making my way down the abandoned hallways designated for the servants headed for the far end of the castle were the mistress room was. My hands twisting together as fear filled my mind, I didn't want to be sent back there. The catacombs were always filled with voices, screaming and crying answered only by the cold stone around them. Even now I could feel the cold returning, my fingers growing numb as they clutched at the fabric of my shirt.

The echo of my footsteps came to a halt outside the great door that now was the last obstacle between me and my judge. Unfolding my hands from their grip on my shirt I reached out to knock.

"Misstress Meredy" I called out, a slight crack in my voice.

"Enter" answers a cold voice. With trembling fingers I reach for the handle of the door and push it open. As I enter I am greeted by a large living room with bookshelves lining the walls. A great fireplace sits between the great windows in the back and a couch facing it in wich Lady Meredy is sitting in. Her angry gaze focused on me as I made my way in.

I made sure not to meet her eyes and kept mine on the floor, we had to show absolute obediance to our masters, bowing as far down as I could.

"You" her voice sending shivers down my spine as I kept my head down, still bowing. "Destroyed one of my most valuable gowns." she paused "a gift from the queen."

I grew still, my body freezing when I realized what she was saying, I felt like my world had shattered. I'll be sent to impel down.

"However" Meredy drawled, irritation evident in her voice "Her majesty has forbidden me from…. Reprimanding you. On account of you having been picked out as a potential candidate for joining our ranks." I sank to my knees, all tension gone from my body. "Oh and by the way, the ritual will be held in two days. Good luck" she ended, giving me a disdainful look where I was sitting on the floor.

I was just sitting there staring at the spot she sat before scrambling to my feet and rushing out of the room, a potential candidate?! What the actual fuck.

A million toughts where running in my head, whys and hows.

How have I gotten myself in this situation? I just wanted to live an as normal as possible life in this hellish world but now everything came crashing down. I'm going to die, I'm going to be ressurected and become a part of the problem in this world. That which I have cursed so many times. And why me? There's thousands of prettier girls in here with me, girls with the ability to manipulate people and control them, so why me? A simple parentless book worm?

I slowly stand up from the floor and start making my way to the servant quarters.

When I get there everyones eyes seem to turn to me. Scrutinizing me. They know.

They know I'll soon be one of them, I'll become a monster. And they know.

Oh mother what shall I do?

The sobs came at once after I'd closed the door to my room behind me, sinking to on my knees I began to weep. Letting out the fear I couldn't voice in pure emotion. I didn't even cry this much when my mother died. Oh almighty gods please have mercy.

I fell asleep there on the floor only to be awoken in the middle of next day by someone banging on my door. I groggily got up and headed for the door.

Once I opened the door I was greeted by a very, VERY angry Macao.

"Levy McGarden! How dare you not show up for work today?! Do you know how worried you made me?! Then I heard from the other servants Mistress Meredy called you in yesterday, I thought you had been thrown into the catacombs!" he babbles out at such a speed I hardly understood him.

"What if one of the Mistresses hear about you not working today?! You'll get executed!" He ranted. "We have to go talk with someone and apologise, can we tell them you're sick, or hurt? Oh what to do?" He rambles on until I have to shout "Macao! Calm down, I'm not sick and I'm not going to talk to anybody. I don't want any food and I don't give a fuck what the Mistresses think about my absence, for all I care they can all go and die!"

When I finally finish screaming all Macao did was stare at me, pale as a ghost.

"L-levy? Are you alright?" He ask with a worried expression, genuinely concerned.

The sobs and tears return as I sink down to the floor again.

"Hey, Levy. What is it? Is there anything I can do?" he ask with a voice one would use talking to a puppy.

"No Macao, there's nothing you or anybody else in this world can do for me. I'm doomed Macao, doomed to a eternal suffering!" I choke out between sobs.

He just looks at me with an confused expresion,

"They've choosen me Macao. Mistress Meredy says I'm a candidate, I only have today and tomorrow until the ritual. Oh Macao, what should I do?" I cry, he looks at me with fear in his eyes. Fear of the vampies, fear of me but then I see something else Anger burns in his eyes as he slowly stands up, turns around and starts down the hall.

"Macao stop!" I shout "Don't do anything stupid!" I stand up and run after him down the hall.

When I finally catch up with him we're in the great hall in front of the throne room where all the vampires gather for a meetings every day. I catch his hand right before he bangs it on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you planning on getting yourself killed?!"

"Yes, if that is what it takes to make sure that you do not have to become like them!"

We start frantically whisper shouting back and forth.

"Mister, you are not doing that! I will not let you die because of me! This is my mess, I should be the one to get out of it!"

Suddenly the two giant doors swing open and in front of us stand no other than the queen, Boa Hancock.

What a hilarious sight we must be, he standing with his right hand up in the air as he was just about to knock and me hanging on to him to try to get his hand down.

We slowly let go of eachother and bow a deep as we can.

And then she starts laughing like a madman.

"Ah, Slave I see you do not agree on who I have choosen to become on of my beloved daughters." she says, smiling down at us with Macao looking about ready to rip her head off.

"Please Macao, calm down and so we can go back to our rooms" I whisper to him, desperate to get away from this room of horrors.

"No" he states, standing as tall as his elder body could. Steel in his voice. "I will not let this happen to you, not while I'm still breathing"


End file.
